Submission
by GKMBrittana
Summary: My take on a frequent GKM Prompt. Dom!Santana Slave!Brittany. When the woman who has everything wants something new, what does she get? In this case a shy blonde. What happens when the said shy blonde grows to love and trust her even after finding out her secret? Brittana. Werewolf!Santana Smut! Bondage!
1. Purchasing Her Slave

Santana lit a cigarette and wandered into her wardrobe, a smirk forming on her lips as she anticipated the day's events whilst deciding her outfit.

She'd been planning on buying a new slave for a while, but she wanted to wait until the new batch came in, the fresh ones. Not the leftovers of the month that were in the store last time she visited, needless to say it had been an agonizingly long two weeks, so long in fact that she personally instructed the owner herself that she was to have first viewing of the new batch as soon as they came in. Nobody was too step foot in the shop before herself.

Of course the owner obliged, the Lopez's were the most powerful and wealthy family in the mid-west and Santana lived up to her family's reputation, after the sad passing of her parents she wasted no time making it clear that Lopez enterprises were still running a tight ship with her at the helm, upsetting her was simply not an option and those who did quickly learnt why, for all her beauty and poise Santana Lopez was ruthless and sinister by nature, someone to be feared.

Santana had plenty of house slaves and new additions to her housekeeping team weren't what she was looking for, she was looking for a 'personal' slave, although she had some in the past it was well known amongst those closest to her that they never lasted for very long and for a woman as powerful as Santana relationships were out of the question.

Although a fair owner, allowing house slaves to have every Sunday off and free reign of her homes facilities so long as they never got in her way. She was always stern and cruel with her personal slaves, breaking them in first before treating them like pets – if they lasted that long, the screams of personal slaves could be heard from Santana's wing all the way through the house in the hours of the night and it was always assumed that it was this that had something to do with why so many left so soon.

Santana continued to menace her wardrobe, as far as first impressions went if she was going to buy a slave today she wanted to look smart and powerful, in every sense of the word. She finally settled on a pair of skin tight black trousers, a black blouse with a gold tipped collar, red lipstick and black wedged platform heels before making her way down the grand staircase of her home, the bespoke paintings bouncing off the white walls as her dark presence made a beeline for the atrium where the house slaves waited immaculately uniformed in rows for their daily instructions.

Her security team opened the large double doors to the atrium for her as she stepped through, the heels of her shoes clinking across the marble floor as the slaves threw their eyes away from hers in respect of her presence.

"As many of you know we may well have a new addition to the household later, If this should be the case have Dr Schuester ready to go through a basic medical examination, I'll be back shortly, I expect the bed linens to be changed today and the silver polished, have Mike prepare something for an early afternoon lunch and please for the love of god can one of you imbeciles renew my Netflix subscription before I have you all marching the courtyards every morning for the rest of your lives. Move people, let's go."

As soon as the words left her mouth a flurry of white and black uniforms swarmed out of the atrium ready to tackle their tasks for the day, a smirk of satisfaction creeping on her lips at how well run her home truly was.

"Ms Lopez, your car is waiting for you if you wish to leave now." A gruff voice disturbed her trail of thought as the man gestured with his arm towards the door. "Puck, I'll be back in a few hours, make sure my special office upstairs is prepared and be discreet about it. If I'm spending six figures on a slave today I damn well want to enjoy it."

The man cracked a smile and nodded his head as Santana stalked out the door towards her silver Aston Martin pulled up outside, tossing her handbag in the back as she sat in the passenger seat. "I trust Puck has informed you of where we will be going today Figgins?" she tapped her nails on the dashboard impatiently as the slight man carefully drove towards the large metal gates of the compound. "Yes Ms Lopez I have been informed, we will arrive in around ten minutes."

Santana blinked a few times before inspecting her make up in the mirror "make it five Figgins, I'm a busy woman."

….

Santana arrived at the warehouse, placing her sunglasses on as she stalked through the shop floor ignoring the niceties of the woman behind the counter as she paced towards the manager, the head of her security team in tail.

"Ms Lopez what a pleasure to have you here, I trust you received the catalogue of our new batch that I sent Monday?"

Santana's face remained stoic and disinterested as she breathed a sigh of distain, "I haven't got the time for polite exchanges, show me the new girls and please be quick about it before I change my mind."

The man before her nervously nodded his head after he muttered his apologies and lead her towards the rows of cages, her eyes scanning each one meticulously as she immediately dismissed each one she passed. Until she reached the cage towards the very end, placing her hand in the air signalling for her security team and the owner to stop, "Her, fetch her out for me now."

The man gulped nervously before taking a step towards the latina "Ms Lopez, maybe you'd prefer taking a look at some of our other stock. This one is unruly and uncooperative and I would hate to sell you a slave that will only serve to anger you with her lack of competency."

Santana raised her glasses from her face to rest on top of her head, "Mr Smyth, when I want your opinion on what kind of slave I do and don't want, I'll ask for it. Until then open the cage door."

The man looked towards the floor before immediately unlocking the steel door, Santana stepped in, edging closer towards the pale skinned girl sat in the corner of the room, her blonde hair trailing down her back as she sat with a blanket draped over her naked body. "Stand and face me. Now."

The blonde silently moved from the corner of the room to the centre as Santana circled around her, eyeing up the muscles that contorted in the girls back and shoulders. "What's your name, girl."

"Brittany." The word came out delicately and quietly, unlike the slap that resonated from Santana's hand to Brittany's ass. "When addressing me, you will always address me as Mistress or Ms Lopez unless I tell you otherwise, understood? Mr Smyth I'll take Brittany, have her ready in the next ten minutes."


	2. Their Journey Home

Santana stood impatiently in the shop foyer as the manager dragged Brittany towards the Latina kicking, screaming and begging to be let go, before finally throwing her to the ground at Santana's feet, her arms tied behind her back forcing her to kneel before her new owner with the side of her face pressing against the cold linoleum floor.

The manager took a few deep breaths recovering from the struggle with the blonde, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow before noticing the blood on his hands where she scratched his cheek, his teeth gritting as he turned towards the girl kneeling before Santana "you little whore!" the crack of his whip licking across Brittany's back, white hot heat jolting up her spine as an animalistic scream choked from her lips, her knee's giving way underneath her as she curled in a ball sobbing at Santana's feet.

Santana's rage seeped through her gaze like poison as the man watched her top lip twitch in anger, with unfathomable strength she pulled the whip from his hand and clicked her fingers, her guards forcing the man to his knee's as the fear radiated from him like heat.

Santana knelt before him at eye level, her face millimetres from his own. "Mr Smyth, do not ever put your hands on my property in front of me. If she is to be punished the order will come from my own lips and it will be from my own hand, not yours."

The man quivered underneath her icy stare "my sincerest apologies Ms Lopez" Santana stood, grasping the whip in her hand. "As I said Mr Smyth, if she misbehaves she'll be punished from my own hand."

She turned to face the girl crumpled on the floor, masses of blonde hair covering her face as she cracked the whip against the exposed flesh on the back of her thighs quickly and succinctly, screams and howls escaping Brittany's lungs as she tried to crawl away as the red welts decorated the back of her thighs and ass. Santana dropped the whip and walked round to the girl's side, dragging her towards the man by a fist full of blonde hair.

"You will apologize to Mr Smyth, now." Brittany trembled underneath the Latinas iron grip.

"N-no." Brittany winced as the fist gripping her hair grew tighter forcing her head back.

Santana traced the end of the whip over Brittany's skin as the girl began to break a sob again "I wonder how many strokes of this whip it would take for me to strip the skin from your back."

Santana pulled her arm back to deliver another lash before Brittany screamed her apologies, "I'm sorry, please I'm sorry don't hurt me. I'm sorry!" a smirk danced across the Latinas cheeks as she gently ran her hand over the side of the blondes neck whilst she cried, knowing that she'd won the first round.

"I'm going to train you and you will learn, but don't you ever think I won't strike you if you cross me." Brittany nestled her face into the stomach of her owner, even after what had just happened for some reason she found safety in nestling closer to her.

Santana bid her goodbyes to the owner, paying him a large price for the girl, the entire time they negotiated her price Brittany kneeled at the Latinas side with her eyes looking at the floor, unable to stand due to the welts on the back of her legs. Santana turned to leave the shop, stopping after a few paces after noticing the blonde crawling behind her, "Stand."

Brittany looked up with pained eyes as she tried to win Santana round instead of receiving another beating, "I can't stand Mistress, please let me crawl."

Santana looked down at the girl, bending down to examine the welts to her rear before gently running her hand over them. "As you wish."

Santana snaked her arm underneath Brittany and threw her over her shoulder effortlessly, carrying her back to the car as if she was feather light, the added weight to her shoulder not diminishing her poise.

Santana smirked as she realised the white paper tunic Brittany was wearing was riding up her waist, leaving her bottom half exposed as she carried her through the busy street and back to the car, enjoying the feeling of Brittany struggle against her grip trying to pull the material back down and cover her exposed centre before finally reaching the car and placing her in the back of the SUV, her knees curled up to her chest as she backed herself into the corner of the plush leather seat.

"Brittany I haven't just paid that kind of money to purchase you, for you to sit all the way over there. Come sit next to me, pet." Santana extended her arm towards the blonde as she retracted further into the corner like a scared animal.

"Brittany I haven't got time for this, you will sit next to me properly or you will be punished." Santana clicked the heel of her shoe impatiently as the blondes bottom lip began to tremble again, sobs and hiccups escaping her as Santana continued to look on impatiently, "please Santana, I don't want to sit next to you."

Brittany knew she was throwing a pointless fit, part of her was doing it too see how far she could push her new owner, the old ones cracked and took her back to the store within days – not wanting to punish her for how delicate and fragile she looked.

Santana grabbed her wrist pulling her towards herself as white embers of anger glowed in her eyes, forcing Brittany over her lap as the blonde cried even more. Santana's hand gently stroked the soft skin up the back of her thighs and over her ass as she closed the divider between the rear and front of the car, not before instructing Figgins to take the long way home.

Brittany tried to wrestle herself free from Santana's grip to no avail, the Latina was unbelievable strong and agile. Santana lifted and pulled the Tunic away from the blondes body, moving the girls hair away from her back as she tenderly kissed her neck "now, you can behave yourself and do what I tell you to do, or I can punish you when you step out of line until you learn that I won't go soft on you, I told you what you are to address me as, you may call me Santana when I give you permission to call me by name freely."

Santana's hands ran over the now naked girl's body as she gently grabbed a handful of the flesh on Brittany's ass, causing her to wince from her previous lashings. "For disobeying me you're going to count twenty strikes and then you're going to apologize and tell me why you were punished."

As soon as Brittany realized that Santana was serious, and was in fact going to punish her she struggled against her grip hard, trying to riggle free from across her lap as the Latina seemed to laugh at her attempts, holding her tighter as Brittany whined in pain at the iron clad grip on her wrist.

Santana leaned in closer towards her ear as she effortlessly opened the girls clenched legs with one hand, pressing her fingers against her core. "If you want to act like a dumb slut, then I'll treat you like one and take you here and now. If you want to take your punishment and learn to behave yourself then lift your ass up, put your head down and stop crying."

Brittany felt a shiver run down her spine by how strong Santana was, she had never respected any of her previous owners and as a result fought tooth and nail to keep them from taking her, but the Latina had over powered her so easily where men before her had failed.

Brittany slowly raised her rear end up, signalling she was ready to take her punishment and placed her head down as she counted the slaps that made contact with her ass. The sting from each slap radiating through her legs, by the time she reached twenty she was a shaking, quivering mess slung over Santana's lap mumbling incoherently, although she didn't enjoy the punishment in the slightest something deep in her core told her she enjoyed it a little more than she should have, each slap to her ass sending a deep tingle through her body.

The Latina pulled the blonde further into her so that she lay curled in her lap, stroking her blonde hair as the girl beneath quietly cried whilst her legs trembled. She traced her hands all over her, noticing how beautiful and tight her body was and smirking at the smell of the girls heat permeating through the car, it was times like this she enjoyed her 'extra senses' as she lifted one of the Brittany's legs up, feeling the pool of wetness between her thighs.

She somehow managed to resist the unresistable urge to turn there and then, every atom in her body aching as she stopped herself shaping into her 'other form' by telling herself she still had rules Brittany needed to understand before she could go into season and unleash her full self on the girl.

She stroked the mass of golden hair that splayed over her lap as Brittany tucked her knees as closely inwards as possible, encompassing Santana in her body as the last of her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Brittany rule number one, when you're in my presence and we're alone, you will not wear clothes unless instructed am I understood?" Brittany shyly looked towards the Latina "yes Ms Lopez"

"Rule number two, in time you will learn certain things about me, you will never repeat those things to anyone outside of our home else I won't think twice of throwing you to the men on my staff and letting them do as they please with you. Am I understood?" Brittany nodded her head "yes Ms Lopez"

We will go into greater detail later after you've seen the doctor and eaten, but those are the two most important rules, rest until we arrive to our home.

Brittany looked at Santana's face, noticing for the first time how beautiful it was, how beautiful all of her was, how her dark thick hair tumbled over her strong jaw line, how her lips sat perfect and symmetrical next to the tiniest of two dimples, how her elegant small frame was in fact so strong and powerful, so threateningly beautiful, almost too perfect to be human.

She had suffered owners much crueller than Santana but as far as first impressions went she'd never had one so beautiful, she wondered if Santana only bought her because she was the blonde haired, blue eyed virgin that people lusted over. But then she decided that she didn't mind even if she had, none of her ex-owners had ever described their houses as **her** home. Somewhere deep down a little niggling feeling in her heart told her that Santana meant it when she said **their** home.

Even with her eyes closed she could feel Santana's lust filled eyes wander over her nude body, she knew that she would try and take her that evening but she didn't know whether she would have the strength to fight her off.

Just as her mind began to drift into a slumber she felt the car come to a halt, peaking out the tinted window she was left taken aback by just how beautiful her new home was, a seemingly never ending palace of rust brick and bay windows as ivy crept up one side of the wall in thin slivers, whilst bushes of red roses encompassed the driveway leading around a large Edwardian style fountain towards the front of the home.

The car door hadn't even been opened before a handful of other slaves in black and white uniforms opened the front door to the home and stood obediently waiting for their mistress.


	3. Training and Heat

Santana immediately escorted Brittany from the car to Dr Schuesters' office after Puck informed her he had arrived on site; it was times like this she was glad she had employed an on-site doctor.

Brittany began to grow more hesitate the closer they got. "Please don't make me, I'm scared of doctors, I promise I'll be good. I promise I'm not sick, just please don't make me." Her eyes began to brim with tears for millionth time that day.

Santana halted in the corridor outside of the door in question, before turning to her head of security, who was dutifully following behind the pair in case Brittany tried to run.

"Karofsky, stand outside the office door. I can handle her inside with the doctor alone, nobody comes in or out of the office once we go in, without my say so is that clear?" the large man nodded his head "Crystal, Ms Lopez."

Santana turned back to the blonde whose arm she was holding "Brittany, you will do what I say when I tell you to do it, I will be there the entire time, just you, me and the doctor. Nobody else I promise."

Brittany swallowed back her tears and nodded her head, an indescribable feeling in her chest swelling as she decided she wanted to try and make her mistress happy.

As soon as Santana closed the door behind them and she seen the stirrups on the table she froze, a shiver running over her as the slick back haired man stood from his desk. "My name is Will, everybody around here calls me Dr Schue, you must be Brittany." He extended the hand towards the slave as she slowly began to back away before bumping into Santana who stood directly behind her.

"P-please don't, I'm scared of doctors." Her legs began to tremble and her throat go dry as he edged slightly closer towards her, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to run a few basic and standard tests and checks for Ms Lopez to make sure you're healthy and fit to serve your purpose, the last thing we want is for you to be unwell and not know about it."

Brittany appreciated that the doctor was in fact, being very kind but the terror that rose in her stomach every time he took a step near her grew until it felt like it was about to explode from her throat, she turned into Santana, placing her face in the crook of her neck and wrapping her arms around her back, hot tears trailing down Santana's neck and sniffles echoing in her ear as Brittany pushed herself as close into her owner as possible. "Please make it stop, I'm scared."

Santana closed her eyes as she felt her girl tremble in her arms begging her to make this all stop, as sadistic as she could be she took her role as a Dom very seriously, if she was going to train this girl properly she had to teach her that the one person who she must blindly trust is her owner, that the only person she should count on to protect her was Santana and that any punishments she receives are necessary. Not teach her that she was going to expose her to her worse fears for the fun of it, she didn't want an anxious slave who didn't trust her.

Santana decided to show a little gentleness as she put her arms around the trembling body in front of her, kissing the side of her temple as she soothed the girl with hushes and words of empathy, "I know you're scared baby and I'm so sorry for having to do this but I promise the quicker we do this the quicker it's done."

she grabbed the girls arms and effortlessly put them behind her back and sank to the floor with her, shifting so Brittany's back rested against her chest and her petite legs hung like dead weights over Brittany's own, anchoring them to the floor as Brittany screamed and snarled like a trapped animal, begging for them to let her go, her screams growing louder, the blood vessels in her eyes bursting as she struggled to free herself, every muscle in her body pushing against Santana's own the closer the doctor stepped towards her.

"Brittany, please calm down." Santana didn't want to use enough force to hurt the girl beneath her, but she was thrashing so hard she knew if she didn't she'd end up hurting herself. As Dr Schue closed in on the girl, intent on checking over her she somehow broke free of Santana's grip, bolting for the door and making it a good ten metres away from the room before Karofsky threw her over his shoulder and carried her back kicking and screaming.

Santana stood in front of Brittany silently as the girl kneeled in front of her "I'm sorry Ms Lopez, I didn't mean to run away I'm just scared." She sniffled.

Santana knelt in front of the girl, "Do you trust me? Because this is happening whether you like it or not but I will try and do my best to make it as quick and comfortable as possible for you, you can either behave yourself and trust me to take care of you or I can ask Karofsky and the rest of the security team to come and watch and make sure you don't try to run away when Dr Schue takes your internal temperature and gives you a cervical and rectal exam.

Brittany sobbed and shook her head as she choked on her own words "I-I P-promise I'll be g-good Ms Lopez. Please don't let them watch." Santana cupped her hands around Brittany's face and rested her forehead against her slaves. "I'm right here I promise baby, show me you can do this."

Santana dismissed Karofsky from the room and sat on the table, encouraging Brittany to come and sit inbetween her legs as she rested her chest against Brittany's back, wrapping an arm around her pale frame as the Doctor checked over her for any obvious permanent damage, checking her blood pressure and her reflex's as she buried the side of her head against Santana's shoulder managing to keep herself calm.

"Okay now that's all done, take off your clothes and lie on the table." Brittany looked to Santana for reassurance "B, the quicker we do this the quicker it's done and you will never have to sit in the doctor's office again if you don't want too. But you don't have a choice in this matter right now."

Santana helped the blonde take the tunic off as she lied on the table exposed, Santana stood behind her, stroking her head and holding her hand as the doctor wheeled his chair closer, putting her legs in the stirrups. Brittany clenched her jaw and fought off the urge to kick him in the face.

The sound of the metal instruments next to him sent her into overload as she tried to get off the table, Santana placed her firm hands on the girls shoulders pulling her back to the table before nodding to the doctor to just restrain her legs to stop her bolting.

Leather straps held her legs and hips as she jerked against the restraints whilst he pushed the cold metal inside her pussy. she whimpered into the Latinas arm, tanned hands holding her head to the side to stop her from seeing what was happening as the metal slowly stretched inside of her whilst the doctor performed his checks.

Santana kissed her forehead after the doctor had finished examining her, although she tried to sit up and get off the bed a few times it wasn't half as physically strenuous as Santana imagined it would be.

Santana lay on the table with the frightened blonde in her arms, gently stroking her back as she kneeled on her hands and knees with her head resting on the Latinas thigh, soaking her trousers with tears as the doctor finished pulling the thermometer out of her rear end. "Ms Lopez after I have finished here do you want me to pierce her now or another day?"

Brittany's ears perked up as she lifted her head to look at her mistress, Santana stroked behind her ears as she stroked her cheek. "Pierce her now, I told her she wouldn't have to come her again if she didn't want to after today and I don't want to go back on my word."

The doctor nodded his head as he placed another pair of surgical gloves on, the exhausted Brittany rested with her head in the Latinas lap. "Mistress, can I ask a question."

Santana stroked the nape of her neck, "Brittany I know what you're going to ask, some people have their pets branded, others have them tattooed, I have my girls pierced for at least the first few months so I can train them. After I am finished with training you, you may do as you wish, whether that be to leave them in or take them out, unless I express on the contrary. Don't worry it won't hurt a bit I promise."

Brittany relaxed back into the position she was in as she trusted her mistress's words, nuzzling her face into Santana's body as she tried to calm herself, not wanting to anger her owner.

Dr Schue applied a gel to numb her as he lined the needle with her clit, causing Brittany to cry out as she felt the tight pinch of the needle pierce her, Santana squeezed her hand and whispered how proud she was that Brittany was being so well behaved as a ring sat neatly above her tight cunt.

A thicker ring was added to each of her nipples before Dr Schue retreated back to his desk, allowing Brittany to rest on the table as Santana sat in the chair facing him.

"She's in great health and shape, the piercings won't start to be tender for another forty eight hours so in my medical opinion she is fine for you to start training her tonight, just go easy on her in a few days' time when the piercings start to heal. But other than that she's all yours, her hymen is still intact and her rectum hasn't been penetrated so again, in my medical opinion she's all yours." He finished his statement with a wink before standing up and putting his coat on, shaking the woman's hand before making his way out of the office leaving the two women alone.

Santana effortlessly lifted the naked girl into her arms, carrying her to their wing of the house, towards the bedroom.

She placed her down on the fresh bed linen, Santana laid next to the girl as the blonde nuzzled her face into the Latinas jawline, "you have five minutes to ask me any questions you may have unreserved."

Brittany sheepishly looked towards Latina, her eyes wandering over her lithe frame, "why are you so strong and fast?"

Santana smirked as she looked around the room "ah, this old chestnut."

She sat up, her gaze turning serious as she stroked the blonde's jawline. "Brittany remember earlier how I said you'll learn things that nobody outside of our home must ever know?"

The blonde nodded her head in response.

"My father was a werewolf and my mother a human, I am the hybrid result. I have some of my err, fathers characteristics like my speed and strength and I have my mother's genetics, for the most part.

The only major difference between us, is that werewolf's go into heat instead of having periods, which is like needing sexual release for days without let up, constantly being horny and wanting sex. It sucks."

Brittany smiled and gently put her hand on her Santana's thigh "It's okay, I know all about it. My sister was married to a werewolf."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief as she looked towards her pet, "so you know that I have different parts to other girls?"

Brittany nodded her head before curling up in front of her owner.

"Well that saves a lot of awkward explanations, is there anything else you want to know?"

Brittany looked towards her mistress, "when do you come into heat if I'm allowed to ask Mistress."

The Latina smirked at the blonde, "in a few hours which is why I want to get your training started, I bought you as my personal slave and my personal slave you shall be, the next few days are going to uncomfortable for you to say the least but given what my 'temperament' will be like during the next coming days, I highly doubt it will be of primary concern to me."

Santana walked over to her draw, pulling out a long thin chain with a clasp on the end and a small box from next to the bed before coming back towards the blonde.

You will lie on your back and do everything and anything that I tell you too, if you don't you can expect to be punished severely. I will expect you to know how to accommodate me during my heat days but we will start with some basic training. Santana attached the clasp to the ring above her pussy. "Firstly, you are my pet and this is your lead. You will always, **always** be within 2 metres of me and this is how you will learn to begin with."

Santana reached into the box that she had lifted onto the bed, pulling out another smaller chain before smirking at the blonde who lay exposed on her bed, her toned taught body begging to be tied up and fucked. Santana knew she was starting to come into heat by the nature of her thoughts.

"I'm sure you can gather what these are but I'll demonstrate anyway" Santana opened the clips at each end and attached them to her slaves rosy pink nipples as whimpers of pain and pleasure escaped the blondes lips. "When we attend Dom/Slave parties and evenings, you can expect to be on your lead wearing all kinds of things to please me. Now get up on your knees and bend over for me." Brittany whimpered again and shook her head "Please Mistress, no more."

Santana's eyes changed as she stared at the girl before her, "you will be punished for your rudeness and disobedience, you need a lesson in humility and believe me I will give it to you, you little whore now get on your knees."

Brittany rolled onto her knee's as quickly as possible not wishing to anger her Mistress any more than she had already done, presenting her pert ass for closer inspection as the Latina pulled out another toy from the box, coating it in lube before pressing it against the blondes tight ring as she mewed in distress at her current predicament. The plug stretching her tight asshole open before closing even tighter just above the flared base, the long thick toy nestled deep inside her as her Mistress pressed the bottom of it causing the girl to jump.

Santana gently pulled on the lead attached to Brittany's clit, "you need a lesson in humility so I'm going to give it to you, if you want to keep acting like a dumb whore I'm going to show you what it's like to be treated like one."

Brittany begged and pleaded not to be paraded around the house like this but somewhere deep down she enjoyed it, not having to make decisions. The warm tingle that always made her pussy wet when she knew she was about to be punished and the drip of juices down her thighs when a punishment had been delivered.

Santana tugged the chain attached to her nipples causing the girl to shriek at the sensitivity as Santana began to walk towards the door, the constant tugging on her clit every time she tried to distance the space between them forcing her to move closer, she tried to cover the exposed base of the plug that peaked from outside her ass hole but quickly received a sharp tug on her clit for even trying to hide it.

Santana marched her into the mens living quarters as the men whooped and hollered at the naked blonde. Sitting round as they seemingly knew what was about to happen like it was a regular occurrence. "Listen up boys, my little pet here wants to act like a dumb whore. So were going to show her what it's like to be a dumb whore."

She turned to face Brittany, gently playing with her pert nipples whilst she kissed her neck "you're going to get on the floor and touch yourself in front of everybody, if you don't I'm going to tug you round by your tits for the rest of this week. The stage is yours sweetie."

Santana gone and sat directly in front of the now small crowd of men whilst Brittany lay down on the floor running her fingers over her slit as she closed her eyes and pretended she was on her own. But then she felt the same tanned hands lean down and hand her something. "I thought you might want to use this sweetie, and by might I mean if you don't fuck yourself with this I'm going to tug you round by your tits for the rest of the month."

Santana gone and sat down back in the same position, her arms crossed as she was transfixed with each of the girls movements, seeing just how far she could be pushed. Brittany looked at the toy in her hands, pressing the button on the front and watching the little rabbit ears pulse and the dildo move in circles. She gently tried to push it inside of herself, stopping as she reached her tight pureness afraid to pop it, if she was going to lose her virginity tonight it wasn't going to be in front of fourteen sweaty men. She pulled it back out and thinked fast as Santana looked on furiously at her second act of disobedience.

Brittany crawled over to the tanned woman, kneeling at her feet and hiding between her legs as she stroked her face against her leg. "Please Mistress, I don't want to be a dumb whore, I just want to be your whore."

Santana's voice choked up in disbelief at the girls confidence, "why aren't you touching yourself like I told you to?"

Brittany dared to look directly in her eyes, putting on her own sweetest doe eyed gaze as she passed her owner the vibrator. "It's too big to fit, I've never done this before and I want to give you my cherry"

Something inside Santana snapped like a rubber band as the roar that came out of her was more animal like than human as it sent the men scuttling in different directions, she had definitely just came into heat.

Circled the girl predatorily, almost growing in size, Brittany swore she could see two little dark fury ears poking out from her hair as Santana tugged her by the lead back towards the bedroom. Brittany was definitely in for a long night.


	4. Cherries and Knots

**AN: Please leave reviews, the more you review the quicker I update **

**Please leave your ideas and thoughts about where you want this story to go and what you want to see, I might just slip it in ;)**

Santana lead Brittany to the bed by her hair, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough for Brittany to know who was in charge.

Brittany felt the hairs on her neck and back stand on end as the Latina wrapped her arms around her, running her hands all over her body as she growled in her ear nipping at her neck. Her hands wandering over the blonde's tight stomach before roughly kneading her breasts, gently tugging the rings forcing her nipples to stand on end as soft moans escaped the blonde's lips.

Santana pushed Brittany towards the bed, forcing her to kneel on all fours whilst Santana stood back and admired her newest purchase, moving closer and running her hands down the sides of Brittany's ribs as she pushed her crotch into the blondes rear, the large lump grazing against the blondes exposed pussy.

"Brittany I don't want to lose self-control and hurt you, that isn't what this is about. This is your first time and I want you to tell me your limits when you reach them."

Santana managed to hold onto enough of herself too choke her words out before the rest of the wolf coursed through her veins, her mind unable to focus on anything else but making the sweet innocent virgin her own.

Brittany turned around, sitting up on her knees bowing her head in front of Santana, whose muscles seemed more defined, with two pure black iris's that stared down at her, something in the bottom of her stomach twitched as she accepted a little more that she enjoyed being dominated by the Latina, like an itch was coursing underneath her skin to please her owner, like Santana's approval was all she wanted at that very second, so she decided to try something to please her.

"May I speak Ms Lopez." Brittany moved a little closer towards the Latina, her gaze carefully avoiding Santana's own.

"You may." Santana smirked at how submissive her pet was playing as she could smell the girls wetness radiating away from her like earlier in the car.

"I want you to make me yours; I serve to please you, Mistress. Please, let me give you my cherry."

Santana felt the heat rise in her throat as she tried not to immediately put the blonde on her stomach and bury her thick cock inside her as she listened to the tight virgin in front of her beg the Latina to do whatever would please her the most to her body.

Santana lowered her face close to the blondes as she placed a tender kiss to her neck, pulling her hair to the side so she could whisper in her ear. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Lamb." Brittany took Santana's spare hand, placing it in between her thighs as she gently trembled on the tanned hand. "I want you Mistress, I want you to take me."

Santana moved her fingers through the blondes dripping wet cunt, feeling her new purchase properly for the first time. "I'm going to make you mine, I'm going to make you scream, cry and beg for mercy and I'm going to love every second of it. You may call me Santana whilst I do so."

Santana pushed the blondes knee's apart, putting her on her back as the glow of the candles in the large room danced across Brittany's pale skin. Santana sat on the chesterfield seat that faced her bed, "I want you to touch yourself, just for me. Show me how much you want to be my Sub."

Santana removed her clothing, finally taking her bra as she sat in her briefs, her thick long hard on throbbing against her as she stroked the underneath of her shaft, pouring a glass of scotch as she watched the blonde spread her legs, juices running from her pussy.

The sweet smell filled Santana's nose telling her how badly the girl wanted her, her heart beating hard against her rib cage as she resisted the urge of slamming her cock into the girl's tight virgin pussy.

Brittany slipped her finger inside herself, moaning lightly as she felt the light gush of juices run down her thighs as she slipped past her entrance.

Lifting her head she saw Santana looking on in satisfaction, her breath hitching in her throat as she looked at her tanned body, her strong muscular wolf physique apparent as she took in every inch of her sleek body, including the huge bulge in her underwear.

"Santana please, fuck me." Before the words even left her throat the Latina was in front of her spread thighs like a flash. "Take my underwear off, now."

Brittany sat up, her legs shaking beneath her as she pulled the briefs down, Santana's large thick cock bouncing against her thigh as the cool air hit it.

Santana growled as she looked down at her naked sub, Brittany quivered underneath her as she put her arms around the Latinas neck. "Please Santana, I want you to fuck me as hard and rough as you want."

Santana arched her back as a howl escaped her, the ache in her dick throbbing into her legs as she scrambled on top of the girl, grabbing her jaw as she pressed feverish kisses against her lips, pushing with her tongue for entrance as Brittany moaned into her mouth, Santana's fingers teasing her pussy as she wrapped her arms around the tanned muscular shoulders. "You're my wolf and I want to be your bitch."

Brittany rolled onto her belly, lifting her ass in the air as she presented herself to Santana. Spreading her legs and putting her ass in the air as Santana crawled on top of her, her thick penis teasingly running up her slit as she bit down on the blonde's shoulder, the only words coming from loud and deep in her chest "MINE."

Brittany rested her head on the pillow and clenched her jaw as she waited for the large intrusion in her pussy but it didn't come. Santana rolled on her back, her stomach spasming as she looked in pain.

Brittany quickly crawled next to her, stroking her cheek "Mistress are you okay, what's wrong?"

Santana let out another howl as she grabbed the blondes waist with both hands and lifted her onto her hips, "sit on my cock. I don't want to push inside of you to hard and stretch you too fast. Need to fuck you so bad."

Nervousness hit Brittany's stomach like a sledgehammer as soon as she grabbed Santana's cock and realised how thick it was, hovering over it as she lined it up to her entrance.

A sudden wave of anxiety hitting her as she realised what she'd let herself in for, she stroked the head of her owners cock up her slit before placing it at her entrance, lowering herself on it slightly as she felt the large member start to stretch her.

Santana cupped her breasts as she bit her lip at the feeling of her tight hot cunt stretching over her dick, fighting herself to not sheath all the way inside her and fill her with her seed that second.

Brittany whimpered in pain as she sat down further on her dick until Santana's head was inside her pressing against the tight ring of her virginity, the burning and stinging of been stretched making her cry as she stopped herself going any further, afraid of her hymen breaking. "S-s-san I can't do it, it hurts so bad."

Santana groaned in pleasure as she listened to the blonde whimper about how big her cock was, unable to fight the urge to fuck her any longer. "Brittany you've got the next five seconds to sit on my dick before I do this for you."

Brittany leaned into Santana's touch as the Latina squeezed her nipples hard, sobbing as she leant against her Mistress's shoulder. "Santana I can't do it, I want you to do it, please fuck me Mistress."

Brittany leant back up, sitting back supporting herself on Santana's knee's so she didn't pop her cherry. Santana growled as she put her hands around her slaves hips, her thick cock in her entrance pushing against her hymen as Brittany whimpered in pain.

Santana grabbed her hips and forced them down on all nine inches of her in one fast motion, slamming her long think cock into her tight virgin cunt until her sweet smooth pussy was resting on Santana's groin impaled on her.

Brittany screamed a gut wrenching cry as she felt herself give way to Santana almost in slow motion, the white hot pain indescribable as she felt her walls stretch around her owner. Brittany collapsed on top of the tanned girl as she sobbed on her shoulder, begging her to pull out.

Brittany tried to scramble from off of Santana like a wounded animal as she felt her Mistress begin to fuck her; the feeling of Santana's shaft moving in and out of her as her hips grinded into her pussy was too much.

"Santana I'm not ready, it still hurts, I can't bare it." She choked on her sobs as she tried to roll off of her Mistress.

Santana rolled with her so that she was still impaled on her dick, lifting her up and putting her on all fours, grabbing her wrists and putting them behind her head. "You can do this Lamb, I know you can. Be brave for me? You'll start to enjoy it soon I promise."

Brittany shook underneath her, crying before taking solace in her encouragement. Taking in a deep breath before slowly and gently moving herself against Santana's member, "Okay I'm ready."

Santana moved slowly inside the girl, her hips gently smacking against her pert ass as she pushed her face into her neck, "that's my girl, I knew you could do it."

Santana's words seemingly made her come alive as she leant backwards, her back against Santana's chest as she moved with her rhythm. Slowly starting to bounce in her lap as the sting turned into a warm heat, moaning into Santana's thrusts as the Latina became more animalistic, grabbing her breast and biting her neck "Mine." Santana placed her hands at the side of the slim girls hips, pulling her back on to her cock as she pushed forward growing faster as she built a rhythm, the mews and moans from the girl below her making her tingle.

Brittany knew that Santana was going easy on her, she wanted to please her mistress and serve her. "Please Mistress, fuck me harder and make me yours." The words set Santana on fire as she let go, allowing her wolf to take over as she drove her cock into the girl beneath her hard and fast, squeezing her nipples and breasts as the slap between her hips and Brittany's ass resonated around the room.

Brittany bit the pillow as her insides grew tighter around the intrusion, like every muscle in her body was slowly contracting as her body spasmed against Santana's "S-san I think I'm coming."

Brittany felt Santana bury her face into her as her body spasmed, Santana howling as her own body followed Brittany over the praecipe, shooting load after load inside of her as her dick began to knot.

Brittany felt something swell inside of her, she cried in pain as the intrusion felt as if she was about to split. "It hurts so bad, please pull out, please."

Santana lowered the blonde to her side as she curled behind her, her dick still inside. "I can't pet, were tied. It should only last twenty minutes then we can play again." The grin on her face apparent as her slaves tight hot pussy stretched around her member.

Brittany cried into the pillow as Santana rubbed circles on her back, feeling as if a baseball was growing inside her pussy. "I know it hurts Brit, I'm sorry."

Brittany curled her knees up too her chest as Santana put her arms around her for comfort. "Why is it so swollen Mistress."

Santana smirked as she nestled closer to the blonde "you asked me to make you my bitch so I did, it's swollen to stop my cum leaking out and to keep my seed inside of you."

She gently stroked blonde tendrils back behind the girls ear as she pulled her hips back, causing the Blonde to cry out as the huge knot inside her tugged, unable to move. "See?"


	5. Prize Girl

Brittany had begged Santana for weeks not to make her go to the Sub/Dom ball they were getting ready for that evening, finally resoluting to curling up in the corner of the bed in protest until she felt the warm body curl up behind her, melting her disposition as a tanned hand ran down her hip.

"Britt-Britt, it's one night. You will be on your best behaviour and you will do everything that's expected of you, or else you know what you're in for."

Brittany shivered at the hidden threat, but something made the bottom of her stomach twitch, she had started to get to grips with Santana's training and the simplicity of it, if Santana asks her to do something, she better do it. 'Or else' had become the tag line that followed whenever she seemed resistant to do something, and Brittany didn't want to find out about anymore 'Or elses'.

The training had been going smoothly, Brittany was eager to please and serve and Santana felt her heartstrings pull every time Brittany proved her loyalty in small gestures. Santana and Puck had been joking for weeks that Brittany would soon replace Karofsky as head of her security team for how protective she was over the Latina, her back arching and her eyes analysing everyone who came into physical contact with the brunette, getting ready to pounce at any and every associate of the Latina's who raised their voice or became irate over bad business deals, until the Latina places a reassuring hand on the blondes leg seemingly turning her back into the sweet docile girl Santana knew.

Santana found herself too becoming more protective and attached to the girl, her sweeter and softer side becoming more frequent and apparent, but not tonight. Tonight was all about Santana showing off her prize girl, and she knew just how to do it.

Santana's heels clicked down the marble steps as she lead a reluctant Brittany to their waiting car by the chain attached to her clit, gently pulling it forcing the girl to pick up her pace as she shuffled behind, her cheeks burning red.

Santana stopped in the grand atrium at the bottom of the stairs to take in her girl, pride rising in her throat at her prize catch. The Latina wore her normal business attire, a fitted black suit jacket, high waisted cigarette pants and a white blouse as the blonde shivered nervously in front of her, Santana had made her dress up before for her own pleasure, but in the privacy of their own quarters - never in front of other people.

Santana's eyes scanned the blonde, a guttural growl escaping her lips as Brittany whimpered at the Latina's touch, her fingers tracing over the metal chain attached to her nipples, the hair on the back on her neck standing up and her legs trembling as the Latina placed a hand at the small of her back and pushed her lower stomach with the other. Forcing her to moan as she lowered her head on to the brunettes shoulder, "remember what I said Britt, I want you to hold those kegal balls in all night…" Brittany looked up, her blue doe eyes meeting Santana's black iris's "or else?" Santana smiled in approval before pulling the blonde in for a heated kiss "or else."

Santana opened the car door for Brittany as she climbed in behind the blonde, smirking to herself as the blonde bent over revealing the plug that sat nestled in between her legs. The car began to move down the pebbled drive as Santana absent mindedly ran her hand down Brittany's thigh, "before we get there do you remember how I want you to behave for tonight?"

Brittany avoided eye contact as she went into submissive mode, "yes mistress, I am to do everything you ask without hesitation, if you tell me to sit, I must sit. If you tell me to spread my legs, I must spread my legs, or else."

Santana smirked at how well Brittany had taken to training, "what are you to do if I speak to a friend whilst you are in my presence?"

Brittany searched her mind for the correct answer as she continued to look at the floor, "kneel at your side and look down unless you say otherwise, mistress?"

Santana nodded her head in approval as her hand danced over the blonde's naked flesh, the chain laying across her lap leading to Brittany's core "do you have any questions before we get there?"

Brittany turned sheepishly, a flicker of nervousness behind her pale blue gaze "what is tonight?"

Santana reassuringly pulled the blonde closer towards her, "it's a get together between me and my closest friends and business associates at Quinn's home, we show off our subs and play and trade them, and you are definitely something to show off." She cupped the side of the blondes face as she winked in her direction.

Fear cracked in the blondes voice as she began to shake nervously "are you going to trade me tonight or play with other girls?"

Santana hushed the girls worry with a long deep kiss "I wouldn't trade you Brittany, you are mine and only mine, and I won't play with other girls, but I will definitely play with you."

Brittany nestled in the Latina for the rest of the journey until they arrived at their destination.

Figgins opened their passenger door as Quinn's domestic staff opened the front door and welcomed them both into the large foyer, Brittany resisted the urge to cover her exposed self as she took in her surroundings and the various people who were conversing with one another over cocktails whilst their subs obediently waited next to them and the people who sat around the well furnished home touching their own and other peoples slaves, tables set up in the centre were one slave laid shackled whilst a small group of people stood crowded watching her owner push a large toy back inside her as the restrains suspended her legs splayed in the air, a wave of surrealism hitting the blonde.

Quinn approached the two of them and embraced Santana as Brittany immediately kneeled next to the Latina, her eyes fluttering to the small fragile girl who hid behind Quinn's legs, hissing at Santana.

Santana didn't notice until she looked to the blonde at her side, recognising the familiar ice stare in her gaze and her shoulders pulled back like she was ready to pounce at whatever it was she deemed a threat to her mistress, quickly placing her hand on the girls shoulder to relax her before growling at the cat girl who hid behind Quinn.

Quinn turned bright in the face as she slapped her slave for her disobedience, "Santana I'm so sorry, I only bought her last week and she's a Neko. Her name is Rachel." Rachel quivered behind the pale woman's legs, her shoulder blades more prominent as she arched her back as a danger warning to the latina not to get any closer and her sleek tail on end as she peeked a look at the brunette.

"Quinn you don't need to say sorry, you know just as well as I do that Werewolf and Neko, is Cat and Dog. But if your slave hisses at me again I will give the girl something to hiss about." Quinn apologised again as she forced her slave to bend over, whispering in the Neko's ear that she hadn't even started with her punishment for embarrassing her at her own Dom/Sub ball. Forcing her to count the spanks to her swollen pussy before the fragile brunette screamed her apologies begging for no more. Santana nodded her head in approval at the punishment before stroking the back of her subs neck.

Quinn turned back to the Latina continuing their conversation before looking down at the blonde. "How is your new girl?" Santana grinned as she ran her hand over the blonde who knelt submissively silent at her side. "She's perfect Quinn, quick to learn and she's a whimperer."

Quinn joined the Latina in grinning as she sighed, "whimperer's are always the best. Although I do enjoy it when Rachel purr's, so are you going to show me the girl are what Santana? Her knee's must be frozen to the bone on this marble."

Santana's voice turned commanding and void of endearment as she pulled on the chain attached to the girls clit "stand."

Brittany mewed at the unexpected tug before rising to her feet, her eyes still fixed to the marble tiling on the floor as Quinn took in her beauty, "Santana I am definitely going to enjoy watching her play later, what a prize you've got there."

Santana smiled at the compliment, "oh believe me, I'm going to enjoy playing with her as well, let's go and sit down. It's been far too long Quinn, you've still not told me about how the Columbian deal went."

Santana followed Quinn as they conversed, the chain tugging on her subs clit painfully every time she lagged behind until finally Santana grabbed the chain attached to her nipples and lead her by it so she stood directly at the Latina's side. "If you're finding it difficult to walk close enough to me to not pull on your lead then I'll tug you by your tits."

Tears watered in the blondes eyes as the cold metal clasps around her nipples pinched and pulled them until they stood painfully on end, she breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived and Santana loosened her grip, sitting at a large table as Santana bid hello's to the man who sat saving their seats in the busy grand hall. Her eye's darting around as she noticed the shackles and array of whips and toys that took centre stage in the hall.

"Blaine it has been far too long, I see you've bought a new boy?" The slick back haired man stood to shake the Latina's hand and then Quinn's "How are you Santana? Yes, this is Kurt" he gestured to his naked pet sitting obediently next to him, "I see you have a new girl?" Santana stroked the blondes shoulder as she smiled warmly "this is Brittany, my prize girl."

The three dom's sat around the table talking for what seemed like hours whilst their pets sat next to them quietly and obediently until the conversation turned to the subject of training.

Blaine sipped at his cognac "Kurt has to be one of the most well behaved Subs I've ever encountered, I don't think there is another submissive out there as willing as he is." Kurt smiled at the comment as Quinn didn't even tempt to join after her sub's performance earlier that evening.

"Clearly you haven't met Brittany properly, she is the most well trained submissive at this ball. She will do anything I tell her to do, without question. Isn't that right pet?" Brittany continued to look at the floor as her heart swelled by Santana's comment "yes Mistress, anything."

Blaine smirked at the Latina, enjoying their ever apparent competition, "there's only one way to settle this Santana." Santana laughed at the man in front of her jovially as she finished her wine, "are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Blaine opened his wallet before putting five, hundred dollar bills on the table. "I'll see you on stage in fifteen minutes, I think a little friendly competition is in order, they take it in turns to follow commands and whichever one cracks first is the loser. If you're so confident, then put your money where your mouth is Lopez." Santana matched the money Blaine put on the table before Quinn also pushed five hundred dollars forward as well, "I think Rachel has what it takes to wipe the floor with the both of you, she might not be fully trained yet but she serves to please me."

Santana smirked at both of her friends, "you're both on, I'm about to wipe you both out."


	6. Resistance

**(warning, trigger themes later in this chapter. You'll know when it's coming so if for whatever reason you can't handle it scroll a few paragraphs past it.)**

The tables around the centre stage jeered as the host for the evening announced Santana, Blaine and Quinn's wager to the audience, the crowd hooting and whistling for the first competition of the night as Santana stroked the side of Brittany's neck behind the stage "Brittany, my reputation is on the line here. I need to know you can handle this?"

Brittany reassuringly smiled at Santana, pushing her face into the crook of her neck as Santana breathed in her scent, causing the wolf in her to go wild. "May I call you by your name, mistress?"

Santana curtly nodded her head as Brittany lifted hers to make eye contact. "Santana, even if I was a free woman I don't think I'd choose to leave your side - I am yours, and proudly so. I won't let you down, I trust you. I am yours and only yours and you are MY wolf."

Santana stumbled over her words as she broke her dominant character for a moment, searching the girls eyes and heart as it dawned on her that this was the first person since her parent's death who loved her for who and what she was, "then it is so, if you do me proud tonight. I will give you your freedom and hope you prove just how submissive you are to my will and stay by my side out of choice rather than duty."

Brittany's eyes widened at the Latina's words, her heart speaking before her brain could compute what had been said – blurting out the truth that coursed through her veins. "Santana I love you, you may own my body but you never owned my heart, I gave that to you of my own free will. I am yours mistress, for as long as you'll keep me and then longer."

Santana pulled her in to her arms, kissing the inside of her neck as the wolf inside of her curiously wondered if the pitiful slave girl she bought less than three months ago could be the next mate to the head of the great Lopez bloodline.

"When I get you home, I'm going to make love to you and show you just how big my heart can be. But right now, you are my sub and I am your Dom and we have a bet to win, so if you feel like you're going to crack. Just remember, tonight if you make me proud you'll become a free woman, to stay or leave my side as you choose."

They kissed one last time before joining Quinn and Blaine on stage, the announcer riling up the crowd which had now gathered round the stage.

Kurt, Rachel and Brittany kneeled before their owners as they conferred what will be their first command, Blaine and Santana smiling confidently at what had been decided whilst Quinn's eyes flashed with nervousness as to whether Rachel would obey.

The announcer took his seat as he addressed the kneeled pets, "sub's, you are to take ten strikes without so much as a whimper."

Santana, Blaine and Quinn sat down in their chairs as the trio moved to their owners, lying over their laps as Brittany grinned, knowing she had this round in the bag.

She lay over Santana's lap, her face void of emotion as the Latina delivered ten strikes to her ass in rhythm with Blaine and Quinn without so much of a hitched breath.

As the tenth strike made contact with her skin she heard the Neko next to her cry out in pain, her fragile feline frame unable to take anymore as she begged Quinn to stop. The crowd erupted in laughter as Quinn was declared the loser of the first round.

Santana and Blaine jumped up and high fived each other, the Latina grinning towards her own blonde and throwing her the thumbs up before turning to the other blonde who stared furiously at her slave. "Better look next time Juicy Luce, if you'll excuse me, me and my girl have a grand and a half to win."

Quinn scowled at the woman before dragging her slave off stage and sitting in the front row.

Brittany and Kurt kneeled side by side as their owners and the announcer conferred on what will be the next command, before the announcer addressed them. "The remaining sub's will bend over to their Dom's. The loser being the first to cum. Let the round begin!"

Brittany gulped as the words echoed around her head, her and Santana hadn't started endurance training yet and she always came within the first five minutes. She bit her bottom lip as she felt Santana pull out the kegal balls that had been nestled inside of her, a light moan breezing past her lips as she felt them replaced by long fingers.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine did the same, his legs quivering as Blaine whispered weighted threats about what would happen if he lost this wager.

Santana tried a different approach, feeling the walls around her fingers tighten she whispered words of encouragement "Brittany come on you can do this, Kurt is going to crack soon, just hold on a little longer and we'll have won this. I'm so proud of you."

The words seemingly gave Brittany a new found shield for the losing battle she was fighting as she resist every nerve ending in her body tell her to give in to urge to force herself down onto the Latina's hand and peak.

Her legs began to quiver as she scrunched up her eyes, willing herself not to as she felt the familiar tightness build up in her stomach, the tremble in her hips telling her she wasn't going to last another ten seconds, fighting against the feeling of her body started to tingle, "Oh god I'm cumming." The high pitch voice resonated around the room for all to hear as they jeered at the loser, Blaine stood up and looked at his slave in fury for causing him embarrassment as Kurt lay curled crying at causing his master anger.

Brittany collapsed underneath herself as she hit her orgasm, a wave of warmth hitting her as she came back down to reality hearing her mistress let out a soft giggle in her ear "you just pipped him to the finish post Britt, but we won!"

She felt the Latina pick her up and spin her round in excitement as the tables below cheered on at their small victory.

Blaine, Quinn and Santana sat back down at their table further away from the main stage as some of the other Dom's put on shows with their slaves forcing them to do unbecoming things in the hopes of trading them. The thought repulsing the trio who had a moral code about standards of behaviour in public, expecting Dom's to behave in a socially acceptable manner and being repulsed by the ones that didn't.

Kurt and Rachel knelt solemnly by their owners sides, knowing the punishment they would receive in private was looming over them where as Brittany sat happily in her owners lap as Santana counted the money in front of her, before pushing half of it towards the blonde. "Teamwork Britt-Britt, you deserve half of it."

Blaine sneered at the gesture as he bitterly drank his whiskey in defeat. "She is your property Santana, I don't recall tipping my coffee machine earlier this morning for fulfilling the purpose I bought it for!"

Santana felt the Blonde go stiff in her arms as she tried to quickly defuse the situation before Brittany jumped across the table and ripped his eyes out, tenderly stroking her leg to calm her down. "Brittany, why don't you go to the kitchen and fetch a bottle of wine for the table, I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind if you'd like to go and have a look around the place?"

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "please Brittany you're a guest in my home, feel free to have a look around" she beamed a smile at the other blonde as she jumped out of the Latina's lap and thanked the Dom's for excusing her before making a beeline for the kitchen.

"Blaine, let's get one thing straight. If you ever challenge me publically in front of three personal slaves again I will choke you with that bow tie and feed your old spice smelling corpse to my rottweiler's is that understood?"

Santana's security guards moved closer to the table as Karofsky leaned in to the Latina's ear but spoke loud enough for the rest of the table to hear, "would you like us to escort Mr Anderson somewhere more quiet for a little 'chat' with Puck and I?"

"No that won't be necessary Dave, Isn't that right Blaine?" Blaine nodded his head before profusely apologising to the Latina "I'm sorry for what I said, Santana. You know I'm not the most becoming of losers."

Santana signalled for David to leave before turning back to the table "nothing to worry about Blaine, it was an easy mistake to make. After tonight Brittany will be a free woman."

Both Blaine and Quinn spat their drinks out as Kurt and Rachel also looked up in shock. "Santana you have to be kidding me? A slave that good and you're getting rid of her early? I know you always have a rule about letting personal slaves free after a year's service but you've had her all of three months?"

Santana looked to the table, before looking back to her friends for advice. "I'm not getting rid of her, I don't want her to be my sub out of duty I want her to be my sub because it makes her happy, I don't want to fall in love with her as my lesser, I want to love her as my equal and know that she will accept me as her mistress of her own free accord."

Blaine looked to his drink before meeting eyes with the woman across the table, "you never speak this way of women let alone mere slaves?"

Santana gritted her teeth before slamming her fist on the table "she is not just a 'mere' slave, nor has she ever been. There is more to her, I can feel it."

Blaine lifted his hands, signalling he meant no harm. "I think I speak for both myself and Quinn when I say that if it makes you happy, we support your decision one hundred percent."

Santana lifted her glass to the table, "A toast, to risk taking."

Quinn and Blaine lifted their glasses in unison "to risk taking."

Dave gently tapped the Latina on the shoulder, "Miss Lopez, there is a gentlemen here by the name of Artie Abrahams who wishes to speak to you."

Santana rolled her eyes, Artie was chief of Abrahams Ltd. Lopez Enterprises immediate rival. "Let him through Dave, I might as well get a laugh out of tonight at whatever it is he has to say."

The small statured man stepped forward, a slight limp in his step that years of physiotherapy couldn't disguise, a weakness that disgusted him to the bone, a constant reminder of the years he spent as a teenager learning to not rely on his wheelchair.

"Santana, how much for the girl, I saw her on stage. Before you say she's not for sale – let's not forget you're still a wetback at heart; you would sell your grandmother for a high enough price, so how much for the girl? Just name a number, but be quick about it please I have more important things to be doing plus I wouldn't want to keep you long, I'm pretty sure Taco Bell closes soon and I'm sure you a spic – wolf like you must get through an entire stock order of Chimichangas'"

Santana snorted with laughter into her cocktail as she met eye contact with the man before her, "firstly Artie, you talk like somebody who was starved of oxygen at birth. I can barely make out what you said in between staring at your walking cane and wondering if you would have been Christopher Reeve's shitty sidekick hadn't your parents practically bought you a new pair of legs. Secondly, my grandmother was an evil woman and I would have sold her for a lot less than a high enough price, and thirdly she is not for sale. Brittany is soon to be, a free woman. She is soon to be, my woman. So turn around and make sure the next time I see you is when you come to me asking me to bail you out of administration when Abrahams Ltd goes under next year."

Artie boiled red in the face with anger as he leant closer to the Latina, "you want to try and embarrass me in front of all these people for a disability? You my dear are the one who needs a lesson in humility, not your slave whore."

Santana let off a warning growl as her eyes turned black, her wolf coming to the surface as she registered the insult against Brittany. "Walk away Artie whilst you still can, before I put you back in that wheelchair."

Artie huffed before storming away, Santana turned back to the table and laughed continuing her conversation as Rachel nudged Quinn's hand with the soft sides of her cheeks.

…

Brittany wandered the vast corridors, unable to find her way back to the grand hall or any staff for that matter to show her the way, beginning to panic as she noticed that she was going in circles, if she didn't get back quick she knew she was in for one of Santana's 'or else's'.

"Excuse me Sir, could you please tell me how to get back to the main hall? My mistress will be upset if I don't get back soon."

The man smirked as he came out of the bathroom and edged towards the woman, his limp catching Brittany's attention as his foot slightly dragged across the floor.

"You're Santana's slave aren't you? Here I'll take you back to her myself, I'd hate for her to worry, I mean anything could of happened to you? I mean what if a big bad man came out of nowhere and hurt you? What a shame that would be! How upset she would be if something happened to her prize girl! We can't have that now can we?" he edged closer towards her, his foot dragging against the furnished wood.

Something in her stomach twitched as alarm bells went in her head, telling her something was wrong.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you Sir, if you could please give me directions that would be kind enough."

She felt a pair of arms grab her from behind as she tried to struggle free, screaming for help as Artie laughed.

"You can scream all you want, no one can hear you! Were in Quinn's wing! Nobody will be coming up here for a while. What a shame it would be if someone was to take advantage of her poor little slave girl, how upset she'll be to find her beaten and broken on the floor like a snapped rag doll." His voice trailed off into an aggressive shout, "how devastated she'll be when her prize girl is nothing more than a cripple like me!"

He wiped the spittle from his lower lip, "hold her down Shane."

Brittany felt the large man behind her throw her to floor before red hot pain flooded her ribs and hips as screams radiated from lungs, the pain making her heart feel like it was about to jump out of her chest before she realized she was being stamped on, shielding her face as blow after blow rained down on top of her, feeling a fist fall to her chest causing her to gasp and splutter for air as it winded her.

Whimpering for Santana as she felt the body climb on top of her forcing her to use the little strength she had left to try and resist before the other man held her wrists to the floor, scrunching her eyes closed in hope that everything would disappear if she couldn't see it. "Santana? Santana! Please make it stop, please make it stop."

"She's not coming, do you honestly think she will care all that much for you? You're her slave. She might fancy you to be an equal but where is your precious Santana now?"

Brittany began to black out from the pain, one final scream escaping her lips as she felt the man on top of her force himself inside her, "S-s-santana, please make him stop."

Brittany became vaguely aware of the loud growl and snarling getting closer and the man on top of her scrambling on the floor away from the large animal that charged towards them as she floated in and out of hazy awareness, the pain rippling through her with every breath like a stone being skimmed across a pond.

Artie lay underneath the werewolf that snarled in his face, resting its weight on his chest as he gasped for his guard whom had long ran for cover. Blaine and Quinn following shortly behind the large wolf as Quinn dropped to the floor to help Brittany who lay startlingly quiet, occasional quiet cries of pain leaving her lips as Quinn tried to help her, leaving Blaine to slowly approach Santana in wolf form, trying to persuade her to not kill the man underneath her.

"Santana, he's not worth it. If you kill him, you'll be arrested for murder, you'll lose everything." She howled before growling back to him, "and if I let him live? he'll get away with property damage. Brittany is still technically my slave, she is still technically my property, nothing more."

Artie sniggered underneath the wolf once he looked into her eyes, realising she didn't have it within herself to kill him. "She begged for you, Santana. She cried and begged for you to make it stop, she was so scared that you were going to punish her for taking too long to return, I might not of bought your precious little slave girl, but she'll never truly be solely yours. She'll never fully trust you again, what a pity!"

Before Santana could rip his throat out, Dave and Puck dragged him from underneath her, stamping on him in the process before dragging him downstairs to deal with him more discretely.

Santana shaped back into human form, her eyes still pure black as her inner wolf coursed through her veins. The smell of Brittany's blood filling her nostrils like a poison as she moved closer to the blonde, "Brittany, baby? Please say something, anything?" she pulled the girl into her arms gently, nuzzling her face into her neck.

A scream escaping the blondes lips from the pain of being moved and disorientation, her eyes puffy from tears and swelling still closed and her voice hoarse as she barely managed to form sentences, "Santana? Santana? Don't let him hurt me, you said you wouldn't let anybody touch me."

The first time since her parents death Santana sobbed, she sobbed gently into the girls neck as she hushed her gently as Brittany panicked underneath her "did he hurt you to San? Are you okay?"

Brittany began to black out again, her head lazily flopping against the Latina's chest as Santana gently rocked her and hushed her, "It's okay, It's okay Brittany, I'm here now, he's never coming near you again, nobody is ever going to touch you like that again, okay? I'm right here Britt, I need to carry you to the car okay? We're going to go home and fix you right up."

Santana wiped her tears as she tried to scoop the blonde as gently as possible into her arms, a cry escaping her own lips as she saw the blood pooling between the pale girls thigh's as Blaine ran to have the car waiting for them.

"Oh god Quinn what's happening?" Santana began to shake violently as she lifted the blonde into her arms and stood, "Santana, I don't know but were going to get her back to the house and get Dr Schue to look her over."

Brittany hazily pulled herself closer to Santana by the arm slung over her shoulder, whispering quietly in her ear in broken gasps from the pain radiating through her. "Please San, you promised no more Doctors, ever."

Santana tenderly hushed the girl in her arms as she carried her closer towards their waiting car, Quinn and Rachel striding next to them in unison. "Brittany, you're hurt, you need to see a doctor. Please Brittany I'm begging you to let him take a look at you."

Brittany breathed one final sentence before completely blacking out from the pain as Santana carried her into the car, cradling her as she stumbled over her words as the pain began to fade along with the rest of reality as she began to pass out. " Fine, I'll see the Doctor - I trust you."

Santana broke another sob as held the girl tightly to her, pressing her lips against her long golden hair, breathing in the scent that was now tarnished by the smell of blood pooling underneath the blonde. "I'm so sorry Brittany, I love you."


	7. Promises

Santana carried the weak girl in her arms through the door, marching to Dr Schue's office, as Brittany began to come round slightly, noticing the all too familiar direction they were heading in.

"Santana please don't." she rasped between pained breaths, Santana's eyes remained puffy from the tears that had dwelled during their journey, "Brittany you're hurt and I'm going to do everything I can to make you better, even if that means holding you down to a hospital bed."

Brittany began to tremble gently the closer they got as they turned the final corridor her tremble turned into a violent shake "Please don't let him touch me." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she clinged to the Latina, pushing her face into the crook of her neck. "Brittany, I'm so sorry I have to break another promise but I'm doing this for your own good, please don't hate me."

The weak girl began to struggle in her arms, trying to wrestle herself free as Santana burst into the doctor's office. Contorting her body and limbs as she screamed in agony trying to free herself from the Latina's grip, "Santana he's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me like the man with the Cain."

Santana pulled her closer to her chest, stroking the girl's blonde hair as she rocked her "no one is ever, going to hurt you again the way Artie did tonight. I will bring you his head, but please Brittany, you're scaring me, let the doctor look you over."

Brittany whimpered in Santana's neck as she began to feel the pain poke her like a white hot iron again. "Everywhere hurts Santana."

Santana gently laid the girl on the bed as the doctor moved slowly and cautiously towards her, talking the blonde and Santana through each of his steps with intricate detail to calm their nerves as he pushed the IV into Brittany's arm, delivering the pain killers that she needed to knock her unconscious whilst he rigorously checked her over as the Latina moved to the other side of the room to call Quinn, Blaine and her security staff.

…

"Santana she's in bad shape." The doctor scratched his head as he looked over the fragile body beneath him.

"Will she need surgery?" Santana's voice panicked as she squeezed the girls hand tighter; even though she was passed out she still needed her to know she was at her side.

"No, other than a hairline fracture to her hip and from what I can see a few broken ribs she hasn't broken anything, that's not the worst of it, so to speak." Dr Schue extended his arm towards his desk, gesturing for the Latina to sit with him. "Those pain killers will keep her unconscious for another hour at least, there's something I need to inform you of."

Santana's ears pricked up as she sat opposite the Doctor, his eyes filled with the kind of sorrow she hadn't seen for a long time, etched on to his caring face. "Brittany was pregnant when she was assaulted, I know this must be a very difficult thing for you to take in right now but it's my medical duty to inform you, that should you wish to press charges against Mr Abrahams, it could change the status of his charges significantly."

Santana began to tremble as she raised her hands to her mouth, "pregnant? But that's impossible? Wolves can only impregnate their ma- oh god." Dr Schue rose from his chair as he looked down at the woman he once knew as a little girl herself. "Santana, one of the many wondrous things about your species, is that no child is born an accident, only children born of love."

Santana turned back to the blonde who lay on the table, fragile and pale. "How far along was she?"

Dr Schue shrugged his shoulders before looking at the paper in front of him, "I'd say maybe two months, I think it's reasonable to believe from the levels of hCG in her blood that she was carrying two or maybe even three, a small litter if you will."

Santana bawled her fist into the desk as tears poured down her cheeks for the third time that evening, "have her moved to our bedroom, I want her to be comfortable when she wakes, I will take time from my duties to look after her."

The Dr scratched his head before looking back to the papers in front of him, leaning in as he whispered "Santana, do you not think it'd maybe be wise if some of the domestic staff looked after her as well? she is going to need help doing everything for the next week or two before she can even start to put weight on her hip, that includes changing her IV, helping her bathe, changing her clothing, it's going to be a lot of responsibility for just one person."

She looked up at the man solemnly "If I'd of kept her safe in the first place we wouldn't even be in this mess, I will be the one to care for her, I think I'm the only person she trust's right now anyway."


	8. Sedation

Brittany awoke in the warm sheets of her and Santana's bed, for a second wondering if it had all been a nightmare until pain gasps escaped her lips as she tried to roll over, drawing the attention of the Latina who walked out of the en suite bathroom.

"Brittany it's okay, you're okay, I'm here." She hurried to the blonde's side as she climbed into bed with her, stroking the golden locks that splayed on her chest as Brittany curled into her arms, breaking a gentle sob as long tanned fingers traced her jawline and comforting hushes stilled her tears. "Santana, I'm sorry I let you down."

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde girl as she lay unnaturally still and quiet, the television filling the background with inaudible noise, casting light over the darkened room as the large curtains remained closed, shading the girl from the evil that lurked outside of the confines of her lover's arms.

"You haven't let me down – I love you, Britt. I will never let anyone hurt you, and just to prove a point to those that even think about it. I'm going to send them a message, anyone touches you will get a fast track pass to meet their maker, starting with Artie."

Brittany squeezed the Latina's hand, "I don't want you to hurt Artie, I don't want you to sink to his level. Karma has a way of repaying people; he'll get his own one way or another."

Tears sprang into Santana's eyes as she wiped them away with the back of her hand, pulling the blonde into her arms "you don't understand Brittany, he didn't just hurt you…"

Brittany began to try and move out of the bed, panic rising in her throat as the IV lead and wires that monitored her heart got in her way, pulling them off as she threw the cover away from herself crying in pain as the movements drove white hot agony through her body "Did he hurt you Santana? Where are you hurt? What did he do?"

Santana held the girl to the bed, her arm hanging over the girl's waist like dead weight until she lay still, stopping her from furthering her injuries. "Brittany, there is something that you need to know. But I can't tell you if you're going to try to get out of the bed, I had to promise Dr Schue that I would take real good care of you for him to let me keep you in here instead of you spending the night in hospital. Okay?"

Fear struck the blondes eyes as she nodded her head, as Santana moved closer to hold her. "When we found you at Quinn's house, you were bleeding badly, we didn't know what was wrong. I thought it was internal bleeding or from where he'd-" Santana couldn't bring herself to use the word rape, scared that it was splinter and fracture the girls fragility even more than the information she was about to depart. "- forced himself on you, but you were pregnant Brittany, three babies from what Dr Schue tells me, he also told me that you're miscarrying because of the trauma he inflicted."

For a second Brittany wondered who it was who was screaming, until she realised that the hysterical noise was coming from her own lungs as she tried to swallow what Santana had just told her, her body beginning to shake violently as red hot anger seeped up her throat before her body took over, no longer feeling any pain as she threw herself out of the bed, determined to find Artie and hurt him herself. She tried to stand but her body failed her, forcing her to crawl and drag herself towards the door as the only thought that possessed her mind was finding the man with the cain.

Santana picked the girl up off the floor, holding her tightly as Brittany continued to scream and howl as the pain in her heart made the pain in her body feel like a scraped knee, carrying her back to the bed as she held the girl with strong arms, holding her to the mattress as she kicked and screamed, thrashing her limbs as Santana's heart broke in two watching her hurt.

"Santana, I was having our babies?" her voice came out as a whimper as she momentarily stopped thrashing, her voice hoarse and broken. "Yes, baby. From what I understand, you were two months pregnant."

Pained howls escaped Brittany's lips as Santana tried to stay strong for her lover, holding her close and rocking her as she thrashed against the latina's hold, trying to escape so she could see the man who stole her heaven, for herself.

Santana restrained the blonde for twenty minutes before she began to tire fighting against the wolf's grip, finally sobbing in her arms as Santana reassuringly placed a hand on the small of her back, "Brittany, I will bring you his head for what he's done, but please baby calm down."

Brittany's eyes remained blood shot and her voice still hoarse and broken between heartbroken sobs "how am I supposed to remain calm when he destroyed my chance of a family?"

Santana pulled the woman closer as she began to shake and struggle again, before pressing the emergency button for Dr Schue, "you do have a family Brittany, you have me, we can try for babies again. Just please stop thrashing?"

She tried to climb out of the bed again but her body failed her, too tired to carry on fighting even though her mind was ready for a rumble "I- I- can't, I can't Santana, I need to see him for myself, I need to look him in the eyes."

She lay in a messy pile on the bed, breathing heavily as her body gave up on her, unable to move as Dr Schue entered the room.

Santana quietly mouthing to him to sedate the blonde, he moved quickly to Brittany, pushing the syringe into her arm as she let out a last soft whimper before drifting to asleep.

Dr Scue put the IV back in her arm and checked her over before turning to the Latina, "Santana, with all due respect I can offer you as my employer. What the hell was you thinking? Do you have any idea how lucky you are she didn't worsen her internal bleed? It is in my medical opinion that she should be admitted to hospital to be observed overnight, if you wish to keep her here you can do but if she's at a hospital they can keep her safe."

Santana remained stoic as she stared at the sleeping blonde who lay curled in a ball, still crying through the sedative. "She is to stay here, no more discussion on the matter. You have made your opinion clear, you may leave now."

William scurried out of the door, knowing better to argue with the fiery woman when she wished to be alone. Santana huddled up next to the blonde, watching over her as tears still rolled down both of their cheeks, gripping her hand as she sung lullabies to her, the same ones her mother sang to her when she had nightmares.


	9. First Time For Everything

"_I was thinking I could kill you, really slowly, listen to you scream and beg the same way you made her." Artie felt the foot against his throat as he turned his cheek away from the dirt, looking up to the pure black wolf eyes that stared at him from above, the moon dancing over her unnatural appearance._

"_She's a slave Santana, are you really going to risk a life in prison for a slave girl? Send a car to take me home and I will overlook your security assaulting and abducting me, one word from my father and you'd spend the rest of your life in prison, and you know they'd throw a dog like you in with the big boys, then what will happen to that whore? She'll be sold on to a man like me who doesn't get attached to his property, whilst your cellmate makes you his bitch too." _

_He grit his teeth as he tried to hide the fear from his voice, but Santana could smell it pumping through his body, she could hear his heart beating faster and see the nerves ripple in his gaze as he tried to stay in control of the situation._

"_She's my slave girl Artie. Mine!" she leant in and shouted in his face as the deep wolf voice she'd been suppressing rose to the surface, sending a tremor through Arties weak body as he coward underneath her._

"_Did you know she was pregnant? Do I need to go into detail about how she's in my bed as we speak sedated, miscarrying my children? Will that make you humble?"_

_His eyes searched around the surrounding area as he made out Karofsky and Puck standing nearby as he tried to avoid eye contact with the wolf above him, her human figure now muscular. Her gaze now wild like she was on the hunt. Her teeth threateningly sharper and the roar of her howl made him tremble. "I-I-I didn't know she was pregnant Santana, I never wou-"_

"_You never would have raped her if she was pregnant? You and Shane never would have beaten her to an inch of her life if you'd of known she was carrying my babies? How quaint of you. Or would you have never have done it if you'd of known I'm about to break your legs and leave you here for the wolves to find?"_

"_How was I supposed to have known you've fallen in love with a slave? My father will kill you and the whore girl when he finds out about this!" tears filled his eyes as he lay silently begged for his life._

"_I spoke to your father on the drive up here, you might be chief, but he's the owner of Abrahams Ltd, which I've just bought before you crash it into the ground completely, I gave him a good price as well, on the condition I could buy you to. Now don't me wrong, although you're his youngest, weakest, most narcissistic and egotistical son, he begged me for your life. He told me how he'd make you publically apologise to Brittany, but that doesn't change the fact your own father sold you. I couldn't press charges against you for what you did, because Brittany is a slave. But as I now own you, and in the eyes of the law you're just my property, I can do whatever I wish."_

_The colour drained from Arties skin as he began to hyperventilate "please Santana, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, please just let me go."_

"_Did you let Brittany go when she said the same thing?" Santana leaned forward as she heard the distant howl and bark of wolves coming through the trails of the woods. _

"_Sounds like they're coming and it sounds like they're pretty hungry to, one last thing Artie, I was going to put a bullet between your eyes instead of letting the wolves eat you alive, but for calling my slave a whore, you don't deserve the privilege."_

_She turned and began to walk back towards the car as she nodded towards Karofsky and Puck to break his legs, the cries of the wolves growing closer as she heard his begs and pleas for life turn into screams as they shattered his legs, smiling to herself as she felt justice served._

Santana awoke from the same dream she'd had every night for the last four months, the memory of leaving Artie in the woods never too far out of her mind, the sounds of Brittany whimpering in the dark stirred her from her own slumber as she pulled the girl into her hips, wrapping her strong arms around her light frame warding away her nightmares.

Brittany had made progress in the four months, all her physical ailments healed and her chirpy nature slowly but surely returned, but nothing ever made the nightmares stop.

Santana assumed that after dealing with Artie things would fall back into place, as soon as Brittany was well enough to walk again Santana gave the girl her freedom, which was quickly returned with a polite head bow and the answer "I want to be yours and only yours, forever."

It pained her, the guilt for letting Brittany get hurt never fully leaving her heart, but the thought of Brittany choosing to leave excruciated her, every time she looked at the blonde she saw how fragile and delicate she was and the fear of hurting her became too much for Santana to bare, even when she was in heat she couldn't bring herself to be intimate with the girl, her heart telling her she was no different to Artie and that Brittany would run away if she pushed her to hard.

She held Brittany tight as she cried, before realising something was different, Brittany was awake.

"Oh god, Britt are you okay? What's wrong?"

Brittany sniffled into her pillow as she brought her knees up to her chest "You haven't found me attractive since what happened, you think I'm tarnished now."

Santana turned the girl to face her with little strength "what the fuck are you talking about Britt?"

The blonde's eyes watered again as she nestled her face into the tanned neck, breathing in Santana's scent as her voice cracking as she spoke "I miss you Santana, you're so scared to touch me like I'm going to break if you do, I miss being yours. I miss the way we were."

Santana let her hand wander to the girl's side, "you miss being mine, in the literal sense?"

Brittany coyly nodded her head "I love knowing that I'm free in the sense that I could leave if I wanted to and that I'm not here because I'm your property, but in these four walls, I miss being yours, I miss you being in control. I miss you being my mistress."

Brittany clambered into Santana's lap and kissed her face ferociously, "It's been so long Santana since I've felt wanted."

Clogs began to turn in Santana's head as everything fell into place, Brittany wanted this, and she wanted Santana.

Pale legs wrapped around Santana's back as the blonde grinded into the darker girls hard on, she lay back for a moment, letting Brittany take the reins before realizing that was what it was all over, Brittany wanted her to take control, she wanted to be dominated.

"Brittany, are you sure you want this?" brown eyes searched blue as Santana held back the wolf inside her that desperately edged on going into heat.

"More than anything San, I want you, all of you, the way we used to." Brittany placed pale hands on the girl's muscular shoulders as she kissed her forehead.

"If you want to stop or take a breather, what safe word do you want to use?"

Brittany kissed Santana's temple as she took her hands "I don't want a safe word, I trust you, don't you get it San? You're my wolf, I need this, I need you to dominate me I need you to make me yours, It's been so long since I've had that release, the thought of you owning me drives me crazy, I know you don't want to hurt me but it's hurts more knowing you don't want me the way you used to. I'm ready for this San, I want you to do this to me, I want you to make me yours, make me cry, moan and beg."

Santana gulped as she closed her eyes and let her body go into heat, her muscles seemingly becoming more threatening and her eyes black as she effortlessly picked the girl up and sat her back in her lap, pure adrenalin rising in her throat as she felt the heat radiating from the girls core.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the latina's neck as she leant forward, her lips pressing to Santana's ear "I want you, Mistress."

Santana growled, ripping her underwear off as she stroked and grabbed her ass, causing the blonde to shake as she let herself go and submitted to Santana.

Tanned hands pulling her t-shirt off as Santana teased her nipples, the blonde leaned against her shoulder for support as she slipped a hand into Santana's boxers, feeling her hard thick member until she felt a sharp hard tug on her nipples as the latina growled at her "take my boxers off."

Brittany quickly moved her hand to Santana's waistband, pulling them down her muscular legs "Yes Mistress."

The sound of Brittany calling her mistress and being so eager to please made something in the pit of her stomach grow as the wolf took over and her main concern became burying her seed deep inside the blonde, her body reacting before her mind as she pushed the blonde a little further.

She grabbed a handful of the blonde hair and pulled her up towards the pillow "I want you to prop your ass up for me, and every time you drop it or move, I'm going to spank you. Do you understand?"

Brittany felt herself grow wetter over the side of Santana she missed so much "Yes, San."

Brittany's eyes watered as she felt the hard slap to her rear end "when I say prop your ass up, I fucking mean now."

Brittany lifted her hips in the air as Santana teased her from behind with the tips of her fingers, her thighs glistening as she dripped from the brunettes touch.

"Please, I want you so bad." Brittany lifted her hips up further, spreading her legs a little as the brunette teased her slit.

"Show me how bad you want it." Santana pushed deep inside her, twisting her fingers slowly as the blonde gasped at the touch she missed so much.

Brittany moved her hips against Santana's fingers, her body trembling as she desperately showed the latina how badly she wanted her, pushing down harder and faster on Santana until she began to gasp, her core growing wetter as Santana pulled out.

Santana rolled the girl on her back, unable to contain herself as she pinned her wrists to her sides with unnatural strength and ravished the blonde's neck with kisses, pushing inside of her deep and hard as Brittany struggled underneath her moaning from the large intrusion.

"_She wants this, she doesn't want you to go soft on her." _Santana managed to talk herself out of giving the girl a break as she thrusted back inside her tight pussy harder and faster than before, pale hands pressed against her chest trying to slow her down as she pushed the full length of her large member back inside. "You have no idea how much I've missed this, how much I've missed you, show me how much you've missed me Britt."

Brittany seemingly came alive from the words as she sat into Santana's lap, her arms wrapping around her neck as the wolf lifted her hips in the air and brought them back down again quicker, burying herself inside the blonde as she growled into her neck "mine, only mine."

Brittany moved the thick black hair from her tanned face, knowing that Santana was holding back afraid to hurt her. Her fingers tracing down her golden cheek as she stared into pure black eyes, "always yours Santana, give me more."

Santana wrapped her hand around the blonde girl's throat, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to throw her off guard, slipping back inside of her as she watched her face contort from pain to pleasure, rocking into her hips until something took over inside of her, slamming into her harder and faster as the blonde mewed above her "S-san slow down."

Santana growled as she gripped her throat harder, slamming into her until she arched her back, howling as she fell off the praecipe, taking Brittany with her, slowly rocking her hips as her knot swelled causing Brittany to whimper as they laid on their sides.

Santana held the girl in her arms as she cried "Brittany I'm so sorry, I knew this was a bad idea, I knew you weren't ready."

Misty blue eyes stared back at her, staring into her soul as pale fingers found tanned and gripped them, tracing the golden skin near Santana's hair line. "No, it was perfect, it was everything I wanted it to be, it's the first time I've felt like me again in so long San."

Santana held the girl close as she kissed her temple "talk me through what you're thinking?"

Brittany melted into the embrace "I-I wanted you to hurt me, because I felt like I needed to be punished for what I did…"

Santana pulled her face away to look into the sweet blue eyes that captivated her "if I'd of known Brittany I never would have let myself lose control, you don't deserve to be punished…"

"You don't understand San, I wanted to be punished, I wanted to hurt for hurting you, but I didn't. It was perfect, it was so perfect. I wanted you so badly, and it all felt so right. It-" she paused as she ran her fingers through Santana's long dark hair, absorbed by her lovers scent.

"It was the first time in so long that I felt normal, that I felt _y_ours and not **his**." She gently began to sob again as she wrapped her arms and legs against Santana's naked body, their hearts beating and dancing against each other's, their hands wandering over each other's contorts in the tight embrace.

"I love you _so much _Santana."

"I love you to Brittany and I do want you, all of you, for as long as you'll stay."

"I'll always stay San, I'm _yours._"

Brittany curled into the strong tanned arms that kept her safe, breathing in the lingering smell of peach from Santana's shampoo. Delicate hands finding her hips as Santana gently rocked back into her, holding her close and safe as she kissed the tip of Brittany's nose "I never felt like I had a home until I had you."

Brittany ran her hands over Santana's body, feeling each muscle tighten underneath her feather light touch "we've never done it like this before?"

Santana rolled the girl on to her back, rolling her hips into her as she kissed the inside of her neck "I've never made love to anyone before and I want to make love to you."

Pale fingers ran down the latina's spine, sending a deep warmth through both of them as she focused on the warm brown iris's gazing back at her "is this the first time you've ever been with someone without, you know, _changing._"

Gasps escaped Brittany's lips as Santana pulled her into her hips, rolling into her as she kissed the delicate fingertips that held her cheek "there's a first time for everything."

They're bodies melted into one another as they whispered loving words and tender kisses, rolling into one another like waves crashing on breakers, morning light breaking through the curtains and cascading over the delicate feminine body that moulded into the blonde's, so delicate like Brittany's own.

Dark curls found their way into Brittany's finger tips as she took in every inch of Santana, this new side to her she'd never seen as the waves began to fall over them, dragging them out to sea as she trembled and exploded underneath the latina.

Their moans and cries filled the early silence of the early morning as they came to the surface "you're so beautiful Santana."

Santana trembled in the blonde's arms as she let herself be held for the first time, letting the blonde see her fragile human side during sex for the first time. "Nobody's ever called me beautiful before."

Their kisses faded as their tired entwined bodies fell back to sleep, and for the first time in more than either of them cared to remember, neither one of them had nightmares.


End file.
